


This Time Is Forever

by Newbie_2u



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Summary: Jo’s thoughts on recent events.





	This Time Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Columbia Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

I sit here in a funeral parlor in New Jersey mourning the passing of my great aunt Rose. She was a wonderful woman and I feel her loss keenly. Just as I am about to wipe an errant tear from my eye I fine a beautiful lace handkerchief placed before me. The slight scent of a perfume I am completely familiar with adds to the comfort conveyed by the gesture and soon I find myself in my lover's embrace. My lover. I still haven't totally wrapped my mind around this new development. It's not just that I'm with a woman, I mean my marriage was the ultimate denial, it's who the woman in question turned out to be, someone who has been a part of my life for over twenty years.

Of course things weren't always so cozy between us. As a matter of fact our beginnings were more than a little rocky to say the least. She was a snooty little Princess always looking down her perfect button nose at all of those beneath her. And me… I was the lowest of the low, and she spent the better part of our high school and college years reminding me of that fact. I gotta say though, it did kinda peter off as we got older and after a while it became our special language. I mean if anyone else called Blair a stuck up, snob I'd be feedin' 'em a knuckle sandwich. And I know Blair has come to my defense a time or two as well.

As we grew older we were always there for each other. She was maid of honor at my wedding, I threw her an engagement party, we attended countless births and funerals, followed by my divorce, and her broken engagement. That's when it happened – somewhere between me signing my divorce papers and her calling off her engagement. Celebrating my new found freedom we decided to take a drive to the Chesapeake Bay for a crab dinner. Over the years we've made many a trip there and it seemed appropriate somehow. About half way through Delaware Blair desperately needed a potty break and so I pulled off the highway and managed to find an acceptable place for Blair to relieve her bladder. On the way back the tire went flat and I pulled over so we could call for roadside assistance. Flipping open her cell Blair made the call and was told it would take a minimum of three hours to get a truck out there.

Over the years I'd been treated to the Blair Warner who isn't gettin' her way, and let me tell ya, it ain't pretty. She proceeded to rip the guy on the phone a new one. She pulled out all the guns… Do you know who you're talking to? I might just have to ask my father to buy your sorry excuse for a company. Yada, yada, yada. In the end we still had a minimum three-hour wait and a very unhappy blonde. I didn't care much about the wait; I mean I was with the most important person in my life after all. But I couldn't bear that look of disappointment on her face and so I offered to change the tire. After convincing her that I could indeed replace the tire with minimal damage to clothing and skin I made my way around the car and stooped to get a look at the flat tire to make sure I would in fact have the room to make the change. Once I felt I could safely make the change I popped the trunk to get out the spare.

Well imagine my surprise when I look into the trunk and see a big, empty space where the spare tire is supposed to be! When Blair asks what's taking me so long I kinda lose it for a minute. I mean I've told her time and again how important it is to make sure you have a good spare tire and all the emergency equipment you might need if you got stuck on the side of the road. After loudly reminding her of these facts I take a breath and try to calm myself down. I know I was harsh but I couldn't take it if anything ever happened to her. Well, Blair was never one for taking criticism and so she quickly stormed out of her seat and proceeded to blast right back. We were really in each other's faces, and looking back, I figure we were both feeling a bit frustrated. Nose to nose we continued to toss snarky remarks at each other until… well I don't know who initiated it… but I suddenly found myself in a lip lock to end all lip locks.

That's right, on a roadside somewhere in Delaware I was hit by a 20-year-old clue by four. Finally I felt right in my own body and the body in my arms felt equally right. I then made the happy discovery that Blair was not pulling away but instead began to deepen the kiss. Her hands tangled in my hair and she let out this incredibly sexy little moan, a moan that to this day still curls my toes. I pressed her against the side of the car and continued my oral assault and without conscious thought I suddenly found my hand cupping Blair's breast. Again that moan…

Suddenly the blaring of a car horn jolts us from our embrace and we separate. Slowly I back away, trying desperately to calm my racing heart, as I watch Blair's eyes widen. Her breathing is labored as well and her fingers are tracing her lips as if trying to prove what just happened was real. It was real, it was the most real thing I've ever known and it terrified the hell outta me. I stood there, staring, waiting for the screaming and ranting – waiting to lose my best friend…

Well I got the screaming all right, just not about what I was expecting. She dropped her hand from her lips and looked down at her dress, specifically at the painfully obvious handprint covering her right breast. With a fire that I've come to admire over our years together she made it perfectly clear that if I ever expected to touch her breast again my hands had better be clean. Needless to say my jaw dropped and I was speechless, I mean this was a Dior dress (I think that what she said) and I knew I could never afford to replace it. And then it hit me, she wasn't mad about the kiss! I looked up into her sparkling brown eyes and I suddenly found myself with my arms full of beautiful blonde.

Blair was over the moon with the change in our relationship and wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Me, I'm not saying I wasn't overjoyed; I'm still that girl from the Bronx who struggled for everything she got. But I could never deny my Princess anything and so we spread the word. Everyone was very accepting and we got more than one I knew it! and What on earth took you two so long! But I always thought our timing was perfect, we both needed to see the world a bit and spend some time apart. We both learned things about ourselves and grew in ways that probably wouldn't have happened had we gone right into a relationship. We're both ready now, ready to face whatever comes our way, together. This time is forever.

Fini


End file.
